Queen Machina (Revisited Series)
Queen Machina, also known as the Machine Queen, is King Mondo's beautiful wife and Queen of the Machine Empire. She is also the mother of Prince Sprocket, Princess Circuitrina and Prince Gasket. She usually carries a metal collapsible green fan with her, which she can duplicate and use as a weapon. She loves her husband and children dearly as she shows great worry about King Mondo using the Sword of Damocles once more. History Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited When the Machine Empire drove Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd off the moon, Machina indicated that they still needed to capture their two former allies, though they ultimately failed. Machina and Mondo would spend the next few months trying to defeat the Zeo Rangers, but their plans were constantly thwarted. (However, one plan actually was a success, at the cost of Alpha 5 nearly shutting down due to low internal temperature.) Machina frequently fretted over the destructions or conversions of many of the monsters that her husband sent down, such as Somnibot and Staroid, viewing them as her sons and daughters (and thus, Sprocket and Circuitrina's brothers and sisters). When Mondo decided to unearth the ancient Sword of Damocles and personally face the rangers, Machina expressed concern, fearing the consequences of Mondo's defeat. She and her children watched as Mondo was struck down by the Super Zeo Megazord, but while the children were upset the Queen expressed confidence Mondo would be rebuilt. When Louie Kaboom usurped the Machine Empire, he tried to woo her to become his Empress, in which she outright refused due to her undying loyalty to Mondo. As a result, Kaboom threw her and her kids in jail. When Prince Gasket appeared, Machina was delighted to see him and her daughter-in-law, Archerina. Unlike her husband, she actually expressed pride in Gasket's efforts to deal with the Power Rangers, much to Sprocket and Circuitrina's displeasure. This didn't seem to mean much in the long run, however, as she instantly took to her husband's side on his return and helped chase Gasket and Archerina. Queen Machina, along with the rest of the Royal House, was almost blown up by Rita and Zedd at the end of the series thanks to a bomb disguised as a present. Power Rangers in Space: Revisited However, she was upgraded later on, possibly by the Machine Empire's root organization, the United Alliance of Evil. At Dark Specter's conference in Power Rangers in Space: Revisited, she, Telissa, and Astronema pointed out the Red Space Ranger (Andros), who concealed himself in a robe and spied on them. By the end of the season, after the Machine Empire forces played their part in Dark Specter's plans, Queen Machina was purified by Zordon's energy wave. Notes * Although she loves Prince Sprocket and Princess Circuitrina very much, she is shown to have some favoritism towards Prince Gasket, referring to Sprocket and Circuitrina as the babies of the family. Category:PR Villains Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Machine Empire Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Female Category:Robot